After Hiatus Session 4
Master_GM (GM): Just outside of the side room where Morse was talking to Mouse Katriana and Gentius are talking about the event. Gentius Parl: "So, the overall plan is to get in and get the datapad before it even reaches the auction." Adalyn/Katriana nods thinking. "Do we know what sort of security is going to be there?" Gentius Parl: "Most likely it will be Security Officer Dallan. He is always at the nobles events. They trust the police and for good reason. Not all of them are on the up and up." Alicia G: Am I familiar with Dallan? Master_GM (GM): Not really, he sounds new. Alicia G: so they do or don't trust the police? Master_GM (GM): Don't Sorry Missing important words. Alicia G: thought I'd clarify:) Adalyn/Katriana remarks sarcastically, "I wonder why not... You do have an invite to the auction correct?" Master_GM (GM): "What would I be without an invite? I have two tickets to the event, but I am not sure how we are going to get your other friends in there." Gentius Parl: "What would I be without an invite? I have two tickets to the event, but I am not sure how we are going to get your other friends in there." Morse: Morse walks into the room. "Do they allow personal security in for the guests?" Adalyn/Katriana glances up at Morse. "We were just discussing how to get you an Fynn in." Gentius Parl: "There is only one person that all of the nobles trust and that Dallan. Anyone bringing there own would be suspect." Morse: He nods. "Any way to get brought into Dallan's crew? I have plenty of experience in security." Gentius Parl: "Hmmm, he might need to hire some extra hands. I could give you the number and address to his office. Might be worth checking out." Morse: "I'll head over." Adalyn/Katriana frowns "Would it be possible to get another ticket?" Gentius Parl: "Not unless you are really rich. Getting these tickets for me were expensive enough and I got a discount." Adalyn/Katriana: "How much?" Morse: "I like the security angle better, anyway." Adalyn/Katriana: "You have the credentials, but what about Fynn?" Morse: "True. I might be able to get him in with me." "Or we could see about getting him in as a waitor." Gentius Parl: "I believe a single ticket can cost 15,000." Adalyn/Katriana: "Talasians I'm guessing?" Gentius Parl smirks at you knowing that fact. Alicia G: the exchange rate was what 1 credit:2 Talusians wasn't it? Master_GM (GM): Yeah Wait other way around. 2 Talusian: 1 Credit. Flip flop >_< For every 2 credits it is 1 Talusian. Adalyn/Katriana: 500 cr to 1000 Talians Talians and Tralians apparently are the currency you came up with and it was 1500 Tralians per 500 looking at the chat log Adalyn/Katriana nods. "As a back up then I can front the money for another ticket." Gentius Parl eyes her suspiciously, "Where are you going to get the money for that?" Adalyn/Katriana smiles "I have my ways" Adalyn/Katriana: "But I will need to wait till the exchange is open again. Unless they'll take republic credits." Gentius Parl: "Talusians are snobs." "Especially the nobles." Adalyn/Katriana: "Most nobles in any culture are." "I guess I'll have to get Fynn something to wear, just in case." Gentius Parl: "A simple four man job ought to work out. I will be the Mastermind. Um," He thinks for a moment. "Morse, was it? He is the muscle. You will be the grifter. I can tell you have a knock for it. Fynn, he is our thief. Think he could sneak in and grab the datapad?" Adalyn/Katriana: "I couldn't tell you actually, but it's possible." Gentius Parl: "He will have to do. I will need you to distract Dallan. Morse will be backup in case of trouble and Fynn can slip in unnoticed and get the device." Adalyn/Katriana: "I think I can manage that, but I'll need to know more about Dallan. What can you tell me about him?" Gentius Parl: "Not really much that I can tell you. I rarely have to deal with him." He thinks for a moment. "He is stern, but I have seen him soft on the ladies, especially the noble women." "He is zealous about his job, that is for sure." Adalyn/Katriana: "Any ladies in particular?" Gentius Parl: "For that I will have to get some surveillance on him." "Not sure if he has a main squeeze or anything like that." Adalyn/Katriana: "It would help if I could get a feel for the ladies he's attracted to." Gentius Parl: "Have you done this before?" He ask cautiously. "Are you a con artist?" Adalyn/Katriana shrugs. "I've learned how to blend in and be what others expect me to be." Gentius Parl places on a form of a poker face to your response. Gentius Parl: "Well, we have our crew. I will get the info you need so that we don't blow Morse's cover to get the job." Adalyn/Katriana: "When is the auction?" Gentius Parl: "In two days. Should be plenty of time to get everything together." Adalyn/Katriana: "That it should." Gentius Parl: "I will meet you at your ship the night before with the information that you require." He says smiling. "I knew you were going to be my lucky star the moment I laid eyes on you." He said oogling Katriana. Adalyn/Katriana raises an eyebrow. "Sure my ship is safe? Seems you've already had one attempt at taking over the dock." Gentius Parl: "That is bridge under the water. You got your ship back." Adalyn/Katriana: "It's only so if it doesn't happen again." Adalyn/Katriana waves her hand. "Just remember, once this job is done you're going to help us with our own mission." Gentius Parl: "You got it, sweetheart." Master_GM (GM): Is there anything else that you are wanting to do or need to discuss before tomorrow? Schwall: Nothing I can think of. Unless you want me to actually roleplay trying to get the security job. Master_GM (GM): I don't think it would add anything to it. Adalyn/Katriana: nothing other than whether I'm going to be paying those credits for the tickets. The info about the ladies and doing a bit a shopping to prepare Category:Corellian Corruption